With the rising of the global environmental awareness, a LED light has developed rapidly in the lighting field. A traditional LED light structure includes a light head, a driver board with driver, a heat dissipation a light source board with light source and a bub shell. Among them, the light board, the driver board and the light head use the separate way. Between the light board and the driver board; the driver board and the light head use wire welding to be electrical connection. The features of low efficiency, waste-time process, and not good to install and position. The integrated electrical connector device structure of LED light is not good at automated production. Nowadays, there is an improve plan using the connector to realize the electronic connection between the light head and the driver board; the driver board and the light source board. Because of the complicate structure of the connector, complicate process of combination and the high cost of the production, and even more about the different types of the electronic connectors between the driver board and the light board, the process of making the integrated electrical connector device structure of LED light is complex and is not good to be automated production.